


Summer love

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally summer holidays and Niall is ready to spend it with his mates. Until his dad decides to take him on a surprise trip, where Niall meets Louis. Niall didn't want to fall for Louis, but maybe Louis feels the same. Could they be with each other even if 'Just for the summer'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nouis one shot, posting a ziall one soon. xo

Finally it was summer holidays, meaning Niall got six weeks off all schooling. Lazily Niall rolled over in his bed, his hair sticking out in all directions but he didn't care. His eyes crusted he raised his fists and rubbed away the sleep. Letting his arms flop back on top of the covers of his bed, the sun peaking through his curtains was warm. About time he thought, I'd been the worst winter in years. At least it would be gone for the summer. Yawning widely Niall made some inhuman noise and tore the red covers from his small body, well small for his age.

Niall was seventeen, Irish and a very bubbly person. Sure he had the nickname leprechaun, and it bothered him but it played it off. He didn't want to be one of those people who cared what everyone thought. Although he did have a secret, no knew about except for his older brother Greg. But Greg wasn't here, he was on his honeymoon with his late wife Jenny. Niall cracked his neck and stretched out his legs, swinging them over the edge of his single bed. Jenny was a nice person, taller than Niall, long black hair and brown eyes with strong Scottish accent.

Niall Remembered the first time he met her, he had to what ask what she had said three times. Greg had been so embarrassed, Jenny thought it was cute. Niall frowned he wasn't cute, he hated being called cute. In fact he didn't understand what people thought was cute about him at all. Niall gingerly let his toes touch the wooden floor, seeing if it was freezing. Letting his feet place on the floor Niall grinned his dad must have had the heating on over night. Not that it needed to be on now, but at least the floor was warm for once. Niall hated when it was like ice, those were the days he wished he hadn't lost his slippers.

Getting up Niall walked over to his dresser and pulled out two drawers. He decided he was going to see his mate Liam today. They'd been best mates for as long as Niall could remember, even if Liam was from England. Niall enjoyed hanging out with someone who had a different accent. Niall picked up the soft material of his green 'kiss me I'm Irish' t-shirt and slid it on over his pale bare chest. Pulling his pajama pants off Niall threw them into his wash basket and pulled on black briefs and light grey skinny jeans and black vans. Niall turned around to look at his full body mirror.

His eyes running up and down his figure. Golden hair, deep blue eyes, rosy cheeks and pale skin Niall still didn't see the cuteness people talked about. Sighing Niall walked out of his small four walled bedroom and closed the door. He walked across the hall to the bathroom and grabbed his hair product. He ran the product through his fringe pushing it up to the right into a Quiff, it was a recent thing for Niall but he believed it worked. It even made him look slightly older he mused. Nialls dads face popped up besides his in the mirror making him jump.

Nialls dad beamed at him and patted his shoulder. "niall hurry up I have some great news" he said cheerly and strode off. Niall furrowed his eyebrows, what could his dad be so excited about? Maybe he'd gotten a promotion? Niall hoped it was that, he knew his dad worked harder than anyone else and had deserved it for a long time. Niall was glad it was holidays it meant he got to see his dad, who worked usually from 6 till 8. It was hard never seeing his dad but Niall thought he did pretty well. Sure he had a mum, but he just didn't know who she was.

He didn't really want to know either. Whenever he asked his dad about her, it seemed to be a sore subject. He'd usually tell Niall some lie or excuse and leave him sitting there, thoughts pounding through his head. Niall had given up asking about her. He'd just decided she didn't want a child and left Niall and his dad alone. It didn't hurt Niall since he never knew her but Niall could hear his dad at night. Sometimes he would cry and other times he talk to himself, or a maybe an old photo. Niall wanted to help so badly but he couldn't, which made him feel like a horrible son.

Niall wasn't a horrible son, at least not in his dads eyes. Niall closed the bathroom door and walked down the short hall into the kitchen. He beamed as he entered his favorite room, he had so many wonderful memories in this room. From food fights to his first beer Niall had always loved this room, and the food it contained. Niall walked over to the wooden cupboards and pulled one open. He grabbed a bowl and then a spoon, before pouring the lucky charms into the white bowl. Grabbing the milk from the fridge he filled the bowl and began to eat.

If you could call it that, it was more like inhaling food. Sure eating lucky charms got Niall a lot of jokes, about being a leprechaun and all. But he didn't care as far as he was concerned it was the best damn cereal on offer in the world. Lifting the bowl up to his mouth Niall drank the last of the milk, then resting the bowl in the sink. He reached a hand up and wiped the milk from his upper lip and washed his dishes. He turned around as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Niall walked around the counter and sat down on a stool, grabbing a fresh green apple from the fruit bowl.

It crunched as his teeth dug into it, the juice spraying into the air like misty rain. The kitchen door flung open and nialls dad walked in, the same smile playing on his lips. Niall quirked an eyebrow, his dad was way too happy. "so what the reason for putting the Cheshire cats smile to shame?" Niall asked, amused. Nialls dad walked over to the coffee pot and poured the still hot liquid in his 'worlds best dad' mug. Dropping in a sugar cube he turned back to Niall. "I have a surprise for you" Nialls dad said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Niall snorted "yeah what's that?" he asked, hiding his actual excitement. Nialls dad took a long sip of his drink, the coffee warming his throat. "dadddddd" Niall whined, throwing his apple core into the bin. Nialls dad held his mug firmly in his hands "were going away for the whole summer" he smiled widely at his son. Nialls face fell, the whole summer? But Niall had plans with the lads. "but what about my friends?" niall asked, feeling insanely selfish. He and his dad never went anywhere, his dad hadn't been on a proper holiday in months even years.

Nialls lips turned up into a smile. Going away with his dad was sounding like a good idea now. He'd get away from town, see a new place. "I'm sure they won't miss you that much" nialls dad laughed. Niall poked his tongue out "I can't wait" he beamed back at his dad. Nialls dad quickly washed his mug and spun back around to his waiting son. "so when and where?" Niall asked, raising his eyebrows. He never thought he'd be excited to go away, but his dad needed it. And so did Niall if he was willing to admit it.

Nialls dad reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two plane tickets. He placed them onto the counter and watched his sons face change. "were leaving Ireland?" Niall went to state but ended up asking. "yep in fact you have half an hour to pack" Nialls dad grinned. Niall jumped up and went to run out of the kitchen "wait where are we going?" he asked, a foot just outside of the kitchen door. "that's for me to know and for you to find out" nialls dad chuckled. Niall rolled his eyes and ran off up stairs, his feet thundering against the dark cherry wood.

Nialls dad laughed and grabbed the tickets, before he went around and did his final check of the house. Niall pulled his suit case from under his bed and threw it onto the unmade covers. He ran over to his draw nearly tripping over his maths textbook, he'd clean that up when they got back. Ripping the the drawers open Niall pulled underwear, socks, t-shirts, pants, pajamas and hoodies and placed them into his suitcase. None to neatly either, the clothes were sure to crease but niall was too excited to care. He pushed be nearly empty drawers closed and ran across the hall dodging his dad into the bathroom.

He grabbed his small plastic bag and put his toothbrush, toothpaste and hair product in it. Doing a final check of the bathroom Niall hurried back over to his room and threw his toilet bag into his suitcase. He went to zip it up when a light bulb went off in Nialls head, he practically dived under his messy bed and searched through the piles of junk. Cheering Niall pull in his green and black SnapBack and zipped up his suitcase and dragged it out of his room. Closing his door Niall walked towards the stairs and lifted his suitcase down them, panting lightly.

Getting to the bottom Niall panted heavily and walked his suitcase to over by the door. He looked out to the car and saw his dad packing bags into the cars boot. "hey dad will there be wifi at the place were staying?" Niall called out, half of him hoping there would be the other half protesting. Nialls dad frowned "nope sorry son" he called back, before shoving nialls guitar into the backseat and walking back towards the door. Niall nodded, he wasn't sad but he wasn't exactly happy. "it would just distract me anyways" Niall shrugged, grabbing his suitcase.

Nialls dad shook his head and grabbed it "call you friends, I doubt you'll have good reception at the place" nialls dad said and wheeling the suitcase down the drive to the car. Niall nodded and walked back into the house and down towards the lounge. He sat down on the couch knowing he had five minutes at the least before they had to leave. Niall took his phone from his pocket and clicked group call. The group call consisted of himself, Liam, Harry and Zayn. They were Nialls best friends, Liam obviously being the closest to Niall then Zayn and Harry.

Niall and Liam had met Harry at their kinder, he was a year younger but there decided he could play with them. If he stopped trying to play tricks on the girls, which Niall found funny. But then it didn't take much for Niall to laugh, which is why most people enjoyed being around him. Unlike Zayn... At first. The three lads had seen Zayn at school, he kept to himself usually reading a book under a tree or sometimes drawing. Liam and Harry thought he was kind of weird but Niall insisted they go over and talk to him. Niall never judged anyone, he took them for who they were.

Zayn wasn't sure at first about Niall, he seemed too happy. But Niall kept asking to sit with Zayn and asking him to read out loud. Zayn fell into the blondes trap and soon the four boys were the best of friends. When they got to high school, they were consider the popular group. Although none of them knew why or did anything to live up to that reputation. And now all of the four boys only had a year left at the school, as Harry had skipped a year much to the others surprise. You could ask about any of the boys around town.

Immediately they would speak of the other three, or how they were genuinely nice. They weren't perfect but mullingar defiantly liked the four boys. The phone clicked meaning all of the lads had finally picked up, the lazy sods. "too early" Zayn grumbled into the phone. "hello Liam speaking" Liam said politely, basic Liam. "hazza here" Harry said cheerly into the phone. Niall chucked at the different responses "hey guys" Niall laughed into the phone. "hey Ni what's up?" Liam asked. Niall took a short breath "I'll make it quick before Zayn falls asleep" Niall teased. "hey I'll get you blondie just watch me" Zayn yawned. Niall was so afraid, not. "well I have good news and bad news depending on how you take it" Niall said into the phone a smirk on his face.

"it's too early for confusingness" Zayn mumbled into the phone. "that's not a word" Liam stated. "and Liam Payne bossingness" Zayn added. Niall laughed "well me and my dad are going away" Niall said calmly. "what where?! When?!" Harry said hurriedly into the phone. Niall had to lean away from the speaker "were leaving today and I have no idea where except that it's not here in Ireland" Niall said. Niall heard a gasp through the phone he guessed it was Liam. He was such a worrier, it made it hard to hate him not that Niall wanted to hate him.

"how long?" Liam asked, his voice wavering. "well uhh.. Six weeks" he muttered. "WHAT!" Harry's voice yelled into the phone. "Jesus Christ Harry" Niall complained, rubbing his ear. "but we can't hang out..." Harry said sadly. Niall sighed "I know, but you know my dad. We haven't gone on a Holiday for ages" Niall said. "that's true, well you can still email and text right?" Liam asked. Niall sighed deeply again "there is no Internet up there and apparently the phones don't work too well" Niall said, his dad walking into the room. Niall put the phone on speaker "your on speaker guys" Niall beamed.

Nialls dad walked over to the phone "hello lads" he said kindly. "how dare you steal my Nialler!" Harry yelled. Niall groaned and rubbed his temple, nialls dad chuckled. "sorry Harold but I promise to bring him back.... Maybe" nialls dad teased. "what?!" Harry screamed. "only joking" nialls dad added. Niall rolled his eyes "well we have to go now, so bye lads" Niall said smiling into the air. "have fun Nialler" Liam said sweetly. Niall heard a sob through the phone "I'll miss you so much Niall, don't forget me. Bye" Harry fake cried. Niall sighed and waited for Zayn.

Niall jumped as he heard a snore through the phone. "looks like zayns gone to sleep, ill re tell him everything later" Liam said, niall could imagine him rolling his brown eyes. "thanks Liam, bye hazz." and with that Niall ended the call and put his phone away. "let's go" he cheered and ran out the door, all the way to the car. He pulled the grey door open and jumped in, turning the radio on. 'Small bump' came on, Niall grinned and sang along Ed was one of his favorite singers, even nialls dad liked him. Nialls dad got into the car and he turned it on and smiled "hey it's Ed!" he pointed out and started to dance.

Niall shook his head and covered his eyes "not again" he muttered under his breath. The car ride lasted about half an hour before they pulled into the airport. They grabbed their suitcases and Niall slung his guitar over his shoulder. Nialls dad gave the car keys to the people who watched the cars for long trips and grabbed his receipt. Niall and he dad walked into the small airport, nialls eyes trailed over all the people. He felt small, he wasn't a fan of too many people. Nialls dad noticed "it's alright come on we have to go through security" he said, rubbing nialls shoulder.

Niall nodded and went through security with his dad, then they walked quickly up to their gate. As they got there the flight began to board, Niall and his dad walked up to the line and nialls dad handed in the tickets. Not wanting Niall to know where they we're going, Niall pouted. Nialls dad chuckled and lead them onto the plane and down to their seats, they were in the very middle and had no one next to them. Niall was glad of that, he wasn't very good with strangers. He seemed confident but Niall hated not knowing people, he was always worried about first impressions.

If you hadn't noticed Niall was insecure, not because he was bullied because he wasn't. Just because he decided that no one would ever want him, like his mum. Niall knew thinking this way was stupid but he couldn't help but wonder if his mother left after she'd seen him. Maybe she thought he didn't look good, or she didn't want a boy. Niall tried to shake the thoughts off as the plane pulled up into the sky, the clouds floating around the plane. Niall felt himself calm watching them and decided he was going to tell his dad, it was now or never.

He didn't know what to except from his dad but Niall hoped his dad would be okay with it. Since he was the first person Niall would be telling and maybe the last. Niall turned to his right and looked at his dad, who was engrossed in a book. Niall checked the tiled 'Murders of 09'. Niall had no idea why his father liked crime so much, well he was a sketch artist for the police station. Shrugging to himself nialls dad turned to look at his son, who seemed deep in thought. "everything okay Niall?" he asked, putting his book in the back of the plane seat in front of him.

Niall snapped out of his trace and looked at his father, his heart seemed to beat at a million miles an hour. "dad I need to tell you something, I haven't told anyone" Niall said, he could feel his confidence depleting. Nialls dad nodded, he had no idea what this was about or where it was coming from. "dad, I'm gay" Niall rushed out and closed his eyes, scared of his dads expression. After a few seconds Niall peaked an eye open and looked at his father, his face saw beaming. He reached over and gave Niall an awkward side hug.

"I respect that Niall" he said simply. Niall pulled back eyes wide "really?" he asked, feeling his face heat up. Nialls dad nodded "I just have one question" he said. Niall furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, still not over the fact his father respected him. He didn't care Niall liked boys, and his dads opinion was the most important. "do you like, Liam, Harry or Zayn?" nialls dad asked. Nialls eyes widened, how could be think that? Niall couldn't picture kissing any of the guys.

Sure he admits they were all good looking but he could never date them, no never. "no, god no" Niall said, still trying to wrap his head around the idea. Nialls dad laughed and patted his sons shoulder "oh well I thought Liam would have been perfect" he shrugged lightly. Niall made a gagging noise "no dad just no" Niall groaned. "what aren't they good looking?" nialls dad asked, Niall couldn't believe he and his father were having his conversation. It was so weird but funny at the same time, his dad always knew how to make the situation light.

"I won't lie. They are all good looking and if I had to choose I'd say Liam was the best, but I've known them too long to feel that way" Niall said truthfully. Nialls dad grinned "well I shall be asking for your opinion more in my clothes" nialls dad laughed. Niall scowled "dad..." he groaned. "I'm joking, I mean you can hardly dress yourself" nialls father burst out laughing. Niall chuckled and turned away, it wasn't hard to see where he got his humor from. "your so funny dad" Niall muttered and stared to eat the complimentary peanuts.

Niall had expected the flight to be longer, but since he still had no idea where they were going he couldn't really judge. As the plane started its descent down towards the ground Niall grinned, he felt like he was walking on the clouds. If only plane windows could open he thought, but then remembered he'd probably get sucked out the window. He laughed at his own stupidity and looked over to his father. His book was resting on his chest, eyes closed and quite snores escaped his lips. Niall rolled his eyes, his dad could fall asleep anywhere.

Much like Zayn, Niall remembered once when Zayn fallen asleep in the shower and he had walked in. Niall screamed for his life and had fainted in the spot, making a loud crash as he knocked the bathroom counter. Liam had run up stairs to see what was wrong and almost burst into tears it was so funny. He'd called Harry and he'd rushed over to see what was so funny. He didn't expect Zayn to be asleep in the still running showing and Niall passed out on the floor.

You can imagine how the two teased Niall and Zayn for weeks, and still brought it up quite frequently. Poking his dads sleeping face he jumped in his chair and spun around looking at Niall. "what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from blue his eyes. Niall and his father shared the same eye colour and hair colour, but Niall chose to dye his hair blonde. Even now the brown roots were showing through giving it a more golden look, which he slightly preferred to the radioactive blonde.

"I think the plane will be landing soon" Niall said and pointing out the window. The plane broke through the clouds, showing farms that looked the perfect size for an ant. Nialls dad grinned and put his book away "no doubt you'll find out in a few minutes where we are getting off" he smiled, just as a flight attendant picked up the speaker phone. She cleared her throat grabbing the peoples attention. "we will soon be landing in London, please put your seat belts back on. Thank you" she finished and walked back to her seat.

Nialls mouth fell open as her started at his fathers face, he didn't except London at all. "London really dad?!" Niall asked, the excitement seeping into his words. He simply nodded and leant back as the plane went down again. Niall turned to his window and looked out at the buildings. He could just make out the London eye and Big Ben. He wondered if they would go sight seeing, he could see himself taking pictures at every turn.

As soon as the black tarmac approached Niall leant back in his seat, his stomach slightly jumping as the wheels hit the ground. Niall loved that part of going on planes, the feeling of losing your stomach for a second only to regain it. He sighed contently and watched as the airport grew closer as the plane pulled into its hanger type area. As soon as it stopped people began gathering their things, shoving left over food into their coats, making sure they hadn't left their phone on the seat.

Niall and his dad stayed sitting down, not wanting to get caught in the mass of people, knowing it frightened Niall. After everyone had left and Niall and his dad were the last passengers they stood up and grabbed their items and made their way to the plane door. The flight attendant stood their with a big grin plastered across her ruby red lips, complimenting her long brown hair twisted into a plait. As Niall went to get off she stopped him.

"here we had a few left overs, enjoy London" she said, handing Niall a few bags of peanuts. He smiled back at her and caught up to his dad who was giving him a smug look. "would you date her if you weren't gay?" he asked. Niall felt his cheeks heat up and threw a packet at his dads face. "shut up" he muttered. His dad just winked and lead them to the luggage conveyer belt. It was surrounded by people, every few seconds a person would step forward claiming a bag.

Soon nialls dark blue suitcase came around, with a guitar case next to it. Stepping forward he pulled them off, swinging the guitar case over his shoulder. Nialls dads suitcase came around for the second a few minutes later, as the first time it had been covered in pink bags and a pram. Niall felt it was rather amusing, unlike his father who wanted to jump onto the convert belt and chase after it. Niall had to practically hold his father back getting strange looks.

Niall face palmed as his dad pulled his suitcase off the belt, before falling backwards. He loved how no matter what they did, his dad always ended up embarrassing them. Well Niall. But they were both too care free to care about what other people thought. After helping his dad up they made their way through the crowded airport to the taxi station. "where are we going dad?" Niall asked, maybe he'd heard of the hotel, not that he knew much about London.

Nialls dad tapped his nose, as a taxi pulled up. The man got out with a big smile across his face, not that you could see it under his thick brown mustache. He helped them put their bags away and nialls dad left Niall to close the boot. No doubt to tell the taxi driver where they wanted to go in secret. Niall pouted at his father, making his blue eyes big and innocent. His father just scoffed and climbed into the front seat, immediately starting a conversation with the taxi driver.

Niall got into the back and leant his head against the window. He already missed the lads and it had hardly been five hours. He pulled his iPhone from his pocket and shoved the ear buds into his ears. Nialls head leant against the cool window as he watched the buildings go past he listened to Michael Buble. Drumming his fingers against his leg nialls eyes closed, he hadn't realized how tired he'd actually been.

"Niall wake up were nearly there" Niall heard his dads voice call. Peeling his eyes open, Niall blinked a few times and stared out the window. They were driving past small fields, filled with cows, horses and a lot of sheep. This wasn't London Niall thought, his furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his dad. "we aren't staying in London?" Niall asked. His dad turned around in his seat "nope, you know I hate to be predictable" he chuckled back to his clearly confused son.

Niall was slightly upset, he'd always wanted to tour London. He didn't doubt where he would be staying was going to be nice but he had hoped it was London. Shrugging a sign grew larger and larger. Niall read its slightly curved white writing 'Sunbury'. His nose scrunched up, he'd never heard of the place before. But it's not like be knew all the towns near London, even if he was good at geography. Unlike his mates, especially Liam god he was awful.

Niall had been tutoring him for years and still Liam couldn't grasp the map of the world. It didn't matter too much since he wanted to be a fireman. Niall secretly hoped Liam would be a p.e teacher, he was really good with kids. Then again it was Liam's life and not his own. Harry was currently working at the bakery and had a niggling for baking, the owner of the bakery had even offered him ownership of the place once he'd finished school. Harry had said he'd think about it, Niall wanted him to say yes.

Well maybe his stomach wanted him to say yes more than his head. As for Zayn, he was no doubt going to be an English teacher. Niall couldn't have chosen a better job for his Bradford mate. Zayn was a master of English, tutoring Niall on and off over their many years of friend ship. Niall bit his lip, he wasn't sure what he wanted to be. All he knew was he liked music, maybe song writing. Niall knew he could write songs, even if he'd never read to anyone before. But Liam had had heard him singing one of them and said it was amazing, leaving Niall to blush.

Niall was jolted from his thoughts as the taxi pulled off down a dirt road, making Niall bounce up and down in his chair. "it's an adventure Niall" his dad said quoting a movie. Niall sighed and looked out his window, the farms spread out and soon became forest. Not too thick but thick enough that the sun light barely made it through the branches. Niall had imagined drawing it, but remembered he was shit at art.

He decided to take a picture and made Zayn draw it, he'd always been good at art the tosser Niall thought. Niall looked up ahead and saw a worn wooden sign coming into view. It was slightly tilting to one side and the writing was beginning to fade, it's yellow paint peeling. 'Sunbury cabins' Niall read, his eyes widening. They were staying in a cabin? In a park ground, when they could be in London? Niall shook the negative thought from his head, this was going to be fun.

The taxi stopped outside the main cabin, with a rusty open sign sitting out front on the deck. Niall and his dad got out of the none to clean taxi and pulled their luggage from the boot. Nialls dad paid the taxi driver who's name Niall had learned to be Paul, and gave him extra for a wash. Paul kindly excepted and offered to pick them up again in six weeks, nialls dad agreed and waved the bulky man off.

Niall was amazed, not even he could make friends that fast. Guitar case slung over his shoulder Niall carried his bag up to the porch next to his dads. "now Niall I have another surprise" Nialls dad said, his tired face smiling, crinkles forming by his eyes. "Yeah?" Niall asked, fiddling with his phone looking for a signal. Frowning when no bars came up he pushed it back into his pocket and re focused on his waiting dad.

"were staying in a shared cabin" he burst out. Nialls eyes widened "what?" he asked, his face one of shock and horror. Does that mean they'd be with other people? Like strangers? What if they were crazy? Or ate all the food, Niall wanted to dig a hole jump into it and bury himself. The lads were sure to make fun of him over this, maybe for the rest of his life.

"it's got three bedrooms, two bathrooms and even a spa in the back" nialls dad said, his eyes twinkling. Nialls brain felt like it was stuck on replay two bedrooms...two...bed...rooms. He had to share with a complete stranger, someone he would meet this day. "hello Niall horan you there?" nialls dad called, waving a hand in front of his absent sons face. He wondered what his son thought sometimes.

"so I have to share a room?" Niall asked, gulping. Nialls dad nodded "yes, you can make a new friend" he beamed, genuinely happy about everything going on. Niall wasn't sure what he felt, it was a mixture of shock and more shock. "is it a guy?" Niall questioned, raising an eyebrow. His father smirked "yeah, apparently he's a year older than you" he winked. Niall shuddered, there's is only so creepy a dad can get and his just crossed the line.

"they are already here so we can go straight to the cabin, it's at the end of the path" Nialls dad said enthusiastically. Great Niall thought, at least he was far away from everyone else. Nialls dad jumped down from the porch and whistled as he walked along the path, suitcase dragging in the dirt behind him. Niall shakily jumped down from the porch and hurried to catch up with his dad. A few people sat out front of their decks and watched as the newbies made their way to the shared cabin.

Nialls dad waved and offered kind smiles, getting a few in return. Niall kept his head down, not liking the constant staring. In mullingar he knew everyone, here they were all different people. Niall looked up when the toe of his foot hit a wooden step, he looked up awestruck by the cabin. It was one story, made completely of logs, a pale white door, white windows and a porch out the front. A simple white swing sitting to the right of the porch over looking quite a large lake.

It was beautiful, Niall had never seen anything like it. He pulled his suitcase up the steps until he stood on the porch next to his dad. "wonderful isn't it?" nialls dad asked, looking at his son. Niall nodded, he couldn't really find the words to describe the place. Nialls eyes flew to the door as it flew open revealing a man in his early maybe mid forties. "hello! I'm Mark" he beamed, moving aside to left the Horans in. Nialls dad walked forward and shook marks hand with a tight grip.

"hey I'm Bobby and this is my son Niall" nialls dad said. Niall gave a shy smile and looked away out to the dark blue lake. "he's a bit shy around new people, but once he gets to know them he's a chatter box" nialls dad laughed. Mark chucked along "seems the opposite of my son, he'll talk to anything that moves" he laughed. Niall rolled his eyes, great. He hoped this boy wouldn't keep him up all night, maybe if he didn't speak to him.

No, that would be rude and Niall needed a friend for the six weeks. He didn't really like the idea of going insane. Nialls dad walked inside the cabin and called for Niall to come in. Niall spun around from the lakes view and walked into the warm cabin, could this place be any better? The cabin on the outside seemed stuck in the olden times but the inside was a different story. The floor was deep cherry wood, the walls a pale cream.

Covered with different paintings, most of them modern looking. Niall walked further in and left his dad to talk to mark and look around. The lounge had a modern fireplace, a wall t.v with a massive white couch and two black arm chairs. Niall walked down the hall and checked the bathrooms. Toilet, shower and bath everything they needed to be but stylish for what they were.

Niall walked into the kitchen, his knees suddenly turning to jelly. The counter was made of white marble and rested in the middle of the room. Four metal stools pushed underneath it, with red cushions. Everything in the room was silver, white or black giving it a modern feel until you saw the dining table. It was beautifully craved oak with four equally amazing chairs around it, a simple blue vase sitting in the middle. Definitely nialls favorite room so far, it was basically his dream kitchen.

Leaving the kitchen Niall walked down the hall, two doors on one side up near the front door and one further back close to the backdoor that lead to a small enclosed space. Niall assumed that's where the spa was, he'd never been in one and was keen on using it. Niall walked towards the door at the back of the cabin and pushed it open. It was simple, four walls with a chocolate carpet covering the floor.

Each side of the room had a single bed pushed to it, and a window seat sat near the end of one bed. There was also an oak desk and two cupboards, one already full of clothes, most falling out. Niall dragged his stuff into the room and looked at the bed, the one closer to the window had a few items on it. An iPod, books, a pair of glasses, obviously that was the claimed bed. Niall threw his suit case onto his bed and took his suitcase over to 'his' cupboard and pulled the door open. A few coat hangers were inside and a shoe rack sat down along the bottom.

Niall opens his suitcase and hang up all his clothes, placed his five pairs of shoes on the rack and put all his folded pants and jeans on a single shelf, along with his underwear. He closed the door, unlike his roomie. And walked back over to his bed, he pushed the suitcase underneath and sat down onto the bouncy mattress. The covers were a dark blue unlike the ones on the other bed which were a deep red. Niall wondered why they were different, before pulling his phone from his pocket.

Again he saw he had no bars. In-between the two beds was a small table, a small lamp sat in the middle. And a phone sat there charging, Niall grabbed his charger and plugged it in the other side. Grabbing his guitar case Niall opened it and pulled out the folded up stand, and rest his guitar on the bed. He set up the stand up at the edge of his bed and gingerly placed his guitar on it. Stepping back Niall smiled, the room almost felt like home except it was missing his posters.

He put the guitar case under his bed and left the room, walking back down to the kitchen. He smelt coffee being made and walked in, nialls dad and mark were sitting at the counter each holding a mug. Niall grinned as he saw his dad was drinking out of the mug he'd gotten him for fathers dad. Mark had the exact same one but in blue, nialls dads was green plus it had a chip along the bottom. Niall walked further in and over to the fridge he pulled it open and looked inside.

He grinned and grabbed a can of Pepsi. Spinning around he kicked the door closed and looked at the two fathers watching him. "so Niall your gay?" mark asked. Niall nearly dropped his pepsi, his face burst into flames. "dad!" he yelled, annoyed. He clicked the can open and kept his eyes to it, embarrassed. Sometimes Niall hated his dad, already he'd never be able to look at mark again. "sorry Niall" his dad said, rubbing his shoulder. "hey it's no problem" mark said cheerily.

Niall looked up almost stunned "what you think I'm homophobic?" he asked, both eyebrows raised. He let out a long rumbling laugh "no, I'm not one to judge who people love besides my brother is gay" he added. Niall felt himself smile weakly and nodded "uhh that's nice" he said quietly. "he is a shy one" mark said. Nialls father nodded along, sipping his coffee. "no need to be shy, your stuck with us Tomlinsons for six weeks" he winked, finishing the last of his black coffee.

He got up and walked over to the sink, rinsing his cup under lightly warm water. "besides knowing my son, you'll be chatting away like no tomorrow in no time" he said, reaching over for nialls dads cup. "where is your son?" nialls dad asked, handing mark his cup. Mark rinsed it and spun back around and lent against the sink "he said and I quote 'woo yeah spa time! Don't die without me father' and jumped into the spa fully clothed" mark laughed. Niall felt himself chuckled, what kind of nutter was this boy?

Everyones heads turned to the door as a crash sounded from the backyard. Mark rolled his eyes "and here comes his royal highass" he laughed, Niall felt his chest rumble. Mark seemed like a pretty descent guy. He was taller than nialls dad, light brown hair, supporting a few grays and had hazel eyes. Niall reckoned he used to charm the ladies, back in the day. Everyone looked to the kitchen door as they footsteps sounded down the hall. So here he comes my new roomie Niall thought. He swallowed deeply.

A boy pushed open the door, Niall felt himself staring but couldn't stop. He'd be lying if he said the boy was ugly, or not perfect. He was taller than Niall himself, lean with an obvious six pack. Niall wondered where his shirt was, but decided he didn't care where it was. He had sun kissed skin, ice blue eyes and light brown hair that was flat against his head as water dribbling from it down his toned body. Nialls heart sped up so much he thought it may jump up into his throat.

"and this is my son Louis" mark said rolling his eyes at the site of his son. His chinos were soaked through "Louis this is Niall" mark said, his eyes darting between the two boys. Niall looked up and his eyes met with Louis, an electric current seemed to pass through his body. Louis eyes were so intense but looking at his wide smile you knew he was extremely happy. "hi" he beamed walking over to Niall. Niall felt his cheeks flush "uh hi" he said barely about a whisper.

Louis opened his arms for a hug, Niall stepped back. Louis seemed hurt but then clicked his fingers "right I was in the spa sorry mate" he laughed. Nialls heart tugged, his laughter was so musical. Even though Niall couldn't see it, his father was smirking. "s'alright" Niall added quietly. "ohh your Irish! I'm obviously english" Louis stated, swing his arms back and forth. Splashing a few water droplets into nialls face, the water was warm but smelt faintly of chlorine.

Niall nodded and chewed the inside of his lip. "hey you ever been in a spa?" Louis asked, tilting his head to the side. Niall thought he looked like a puppy waiting to play. Niall shook his head "no I haven't" he said, his voice slightly louder. Bobby and mark shared and look, they knew Niall would be talking in no time. Louis mouth dropped open "well you really must! Come on" Louis said excitedly grabbing niall by his wrist. Niall went to protest but his dad beat him to it.

"boys, mark and I are going to get a few things for dinner. Be back in a hour or so" nialls father said standing up. Mark grabbed his keys and Niall shot his dad a dark glare, his father merely ruffled his hair. "and Louis try not to kill the boy" mark chuckled and walked briskly down the hall with Bobby on his heel. Louis looked back to Niall "and then there was two! He stated dragging Niall towards the spa. Niall sighed contently, his wrist felt warm were Louis gripped it gently. He wondered if holding his hand felt the same, but shook the thought away.

Louis wasn't gay, obviously he could get any girl he wanted. Unlike Niall, girls found him cute. Not that he cared since he was gay, but there was only so many gay people in ireland and none of them seemed to be in mullingar. Niall looked up and saw the spa approaching. It was sitting up off the ground and had four back rests in it, along with a backing rail. The small space was in closed by clear plastic sheets and a BBQ rested near the backdoor.

Louis took his hand away from nialls wrist, and walked back over to the spa. Niall saw louis stripped soaked shirt lying by the side of the spa, a pool of water gathering around it. Louis took off his brown chinos and threw them to the side, Niall blushed seeing his blue briefs. Louis jumped into the water, going under the froth for a few seconds before re-emerging with a stupid grin. "well you coming in or what?" Louis asked, splashing water towards Niall. Niall bite his lip, "yeah I'm coming" he said.

Louis nodded and turned around and started to push the bubbles back and forth. Hesitantly Niall slid out of his black vans and placed them far to the side, not wanting water to get on them. Shakily his hands moved towards his belt and undid the loop, letting his grey jeans slip to the floor. Niall stepped out of the material and folded them, placing them next to his jeans. Niall gulped time for his shirt, he felt his heart pick up. Niall head began to scream no.

Niall tried to hide it, but he was insecure. Not because he had fair skin but because he wasn't as muscular as other boys. Liam for example has the perfect chest, and now Louis has the best set of abs Niall had ever seen. Niall grabbed the hem of his shirt and slipped it over his head, placing it next to his pile of clothes. He looked down at his slim frame, sure he had the faint outline line of a six pack and his arms were getting quite large but Niall still hated people looking at his figure.

Hence the reason Niall had never been in a spa, when your surrounded by boys that look as good as Zayn, Harry and Liam you defiantly feel like the underdog. Although they had tried to get Niall swimming without a shirt on, they knew it would most likely never happen. But Louis, Niall felt as If he'd some how over look nialls appearance. Niall turned back around and walked over to the spa. Climbing the three steps he lifted his leg over and let his body fall into the water.

Niall sighed, the water was warm around him and jets massaged his back soothingly. He regretted never going in one before, but no time like the present right? Louis turned around and smiled at Niall "so how's the spa?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis moved forward and sat next to Niall, leaving an arms length between them. Niall rubbed his chin, trying to ignore how close the attractive boy was. "it's warm" Niall stated. Louis rolled his eyes "no shit" he laughed loudly. Niall chuckled "it's really nice, the jets are really relaxing like a massage" Niall added.

Louis nodded "do you want a massage?" he asked, moving towards Niall. Niall shook his head and moved slightly over to the right. "no I'm good" he said, blushing at the water. Louis shrugged and leant back "so six weeks eh? I'm going to learn everything there is to know about you" he said firmly, with a hint or cheekiness. Niall looked up "I don't think even my closest mates know everything about me" Niall mumble, thinking about the fact he was gay.

Louis frowned "well I think we're going to change that!" Louis cheered patting nialls shoulder. Small sparks ran up his finger tips, but Louis ignored them, like all the feelings he'd been getting lately. He wasn't sure what they were, but they confused him. He hadn't told anyone, but he felt maybe if he knew Niall better he could tell him? He seemed nice enough. Golden hair, ocean blue eyes, cute accent and lovely body why not? Louis decided they were going to become best friends.

 

~*~

"So how long have you known about Niall being gay?" mark asked bobby, as they unloaded the groceries from the car. Bobby smiled "he actually told me today on the plane, I was the first to know" bobby said rather proud of his son. But bobby was always proud of Niall, he was the perfect son, well him and Greg. Mark closed the boot and began up the steps bobby on his left. "really? Wow" he stated, both eyebrows raised.

Bobby nodded "I think he may fancy Louis though" he chuckled. Mark laughed along "I was thinking the same thing" he added. Bobby helped open then door and then turned to mark a big smile across his face. "not that your son gave him much of a chance, coming in shirtless and all" bobby pointed out. Mark stepped inside the cabin after bobby and let the wooden door swing shut, with a quiet 'thump'. "Louis does make quite good first impressions" he sighed.

The two fathers walked down the hall into the kitchen, bobby clicked the kettle while mark started to unpack the food. "where do you think they are?" bobby asked, jumping slightly as the kettle whistled. He spun around and poured water into the cups before dropping in two different tea bags, the brown spreading throughout the water. Bobby caught marks eye a nodded towards his mug. "dash of milk thanks and if my son got his way, Niall is probably in the spa" mark said calmly.

Bobby added the milk to both mugs and gave them a quick stir, before placing both mugs onto the kitchen counter. Bobby sat down on one of the red cushioned stools, as mark threw the food bags away and leant against the counter sipping his Yorkshire tea. Bobby frowned "I hope Niall doesn't get his hopes up about Louis" he said thoughtfully. Mark looked up at the other worried father. "don't worry, I have a feeling Louis way swing the other way but doesn't know it yet" he shrugged.

Bobby sat up straight in his chair, an almost evil look in his blue eyes. "well they have six weeks together... Maybe we could help them?" bobby asked, seemingly innocent. Mark put his mug down and smirked "I like the way you think" he laughed, his mind already planing trips all over the place. "should we create a problem?" mark questioned bobby. Bobby raised his eyebrows telling the younger man he was listening. "I know for a fact Louis isn't a fan of the dark..." mark trailed off.

Bobby rubbed his hands together, "Niall doesn't like small spaces" he offered. Mark nodded "do you have a feeling the power may go out tonight?" he asked, amusement ringing in his voice. Bobby put his empty mug onto the cool marble in front of him "hmm I do" he laughed. The two men stopped laughing as the back door opened and closed with a loud crash, and footsteps sounded down the small hallway. "here they come" bobby said, rolling his eyes.

Mark simply hummed. Louis pushed the door open and walked inside the room forgetting Niall was behind him. The door swing back into nialls face who may have been too busy staring at the sway Louis walked to see it coming. "ouch!" he yelped as it made contact with his nose. Louis eyes widened and he spun around, Niall was holding his now throbbing nose. "oh god Niall I'm so sorry are you alright?!" Louis asked, panicking. He couldn't believe he'd already hurt his next friend, they'd known each other for what two hours?

He face palmed and strode back over to Niall, who pulled his hands away from his face. A small stream of blood trickled out the right side of nialls nose. Louis hands covered his mouth and he stared wide eyed at Niall. "shit!" he swore. Mark and bobby just stared at each other, "Louis could you please help Niall clean up" mark said firmly, while rinsing his mug. Louis mouth just opened and closed, he blinked a few times and took Niall by the wrist dragging him towards their shared bathroom.

Bobby gave mark a knowing look "this may be easier than it looks" he mused. Louis made Niall sit on the toilet while he dampened a blue cloth, before bringing it back over to the boy. Niall went to take the cloth but was surprised when Louis shook his head. "no it's my fault let me" he said. Niall went to protest but was stopped as Louis gently dabbed the area under his nose, the sticky blood disappearing. Niall blushed as he could feel Louis warm breath hitting his face, he attempted to turn away but Louis grabbed his chin.

"kept still mate, or I might get you in the eye" louis said, Niall laughed. "I'm serious..." Louis trailed off. Niall stared at him "no I'm not lighten up lad" Louis laughed and pulled away from niall. He threw the blood soaked cloth into the wash basket and offered Niall a hand to get up of the seat. Niall blushed again but took his hand and let Louis pull him up. "I'm really sorry ya know, I'm really clumsy" Louis muttered, suddenly feeling shy.

Niall reached out with a shaky hand and patted Louis shoulder. "look it's okay, accidents happen. Also I wasn't looking where I was going" Niall shrugged and stared to exit the bathroom, walking into the hall. His nose still stung but he didn't want Louis to feel bad, so he kept it to himself. Louis walked out of the bathroom and leant against the wall, folding his arms over each other. "so what were you looking at?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow. Niall felt himself freeze in his step, his thoughts summed up in one word fuck!

What was he suppose to say now 'sorry I was watching your ass' no, that would be absolutely horrible. Niall turned back around slowly, he ran a nervous hand through his hair and looked at Louis. "uhh just the particles in the air". Louis chuckled "if you say so" he smiled and walked last Niall, winking. Niall felt himself shiver, and then face palmed. Air particles? Who was he trying to impress Liam? God I'm such an idiot Niall thought. Sighing he walked into the lounge room.

Mark and bobby currently took up the arm chairs, as Louis sat stretched out on the couch. Niall caught his dads eyes, bobby smirked and turned back to the football. Niall grit his teeth damn his father, making him sit next to Louis. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out Niall already had a tiny crush on Louis, and of course nialls dad already knew. "Just brilliant", Niall muttered to himself. Niall walked over to the couch and sat down on the far edge, leaving a reasonable gap between him and Louis.

He felt his nerves die down until Louis looked over at him, with a curious gaze. "I don't bite Niall" he said, gesturing for Niall to move closer. Niall stayed where he was, until rejection flashed across Louis face. Niall didn't know such a simple thing would get to the english boy, so he moved closer. He was glad it was getting dark, so his obvious blush couldn't been seen. He hated his fair skin, you could always tell when the Irish lad was embarrassed. He often got teased from the lads, especially Liam who said it was cute.

Louis placed an arm over nialls shoulder and leant down to his ear, "I won't bite unless you ask" Louis purred. Niall pulled away mouth dropping to the floor. Louis grabbed his stomach, laughter pouring out of his mouth. "oh my god your face!" Louis said in between breaths. Niall scowled and looked pleadingly over at his dad, who smiled smugly and shrugged. "Louis stop scaring Niall its not nice" mark yawned. Louis pouted "fine, it's okay Niall I would really bite you even if you asked...maybe" he said cheekily.

Niall was suddenly reminded of Harry, Louis was a lot like harry. Well maybe just the innocent teasing, otherwise Louis was like no one Niall had met. He really liked to laugh, and had more energy than Niall himself. Which was different and he talked, all the time. Not that Niall minded, Louis had a nice voice. Niall jumped as "One time" stared playing down the hall. Niall leapt off the couch and ran to his and Louis room, grabbing his phone as quick as lightening he pressed answer.

"hey Ni" Liam's voice called through the phone. Niall sighed in relief and sat down in his bed, slightly bouncing up. "hi LI LI" he replied brightly, he already missed his Wolverhampton's friends smooth voice. "so how are you?" Liam asked, seemingly interested as always. Niall rolled his eyes, Liam liked to talk not as much as Louis but everything was interesting to Liam. He loved talking about memories and childhood, often watching home videos with Niall.

"I'm actually pretty good, I'm in Sunbury. Dad and I are sharing a cabin with a guy called mark and his son" Niall said into the phone, placing it on speaking and resting it next to his leg. "really? Wow, we'll I hope they aren't too weird" Liam laughed back. "hey! I take offense to that" Louis said walking into the bedroom, flopping down onto his bed. "who are you?" Liam's voice asked through the phone. "that's marks son, Louis" Niall answered, ignoring Louis.

"he sounds young" Liam stated. Louis smirked "I am young, only 18. Turning 19 in December" Louis said, watching Niall. "oh really wow! Niall and I are both 17 turning 18, my birthday is a month before his though" Liam chatted back to Louis. Niall groaned, he just wanted to talk to Liam for a bit. Louis went to reply but Niall took the phone off speaker and placed it back to his ear, while giving him a weak smile. "be right back" Louis said and left the room.

"he seems nice" Liam said cheerily. Yeah Louis is nice and really good looking took but I can't say that, Niall thought. "Liam can I tell you something?" Niall asked, his mate of nearly 16 years. "anything Nialler" Liam said back, his voice serious now. Niall took a deep breath "Liam I'm gay.." he trailed off. Niall heard a quite gasp "really? I never would have thought. I won't judge you Niall but please tell me you don't like Zayn or Harry" Liam almost begged. Niall could see him cringing in his mind.

Niall laughed "uhh no I don't like you either, but ..." Niall trailed off again. "but what?" Liam asked, Niall could hear the worry in his tone. "I think I fancy Louis" Niall said flatly. "awww cute! Wish I could see what he looked like" Liam said, Niall could hear the pout behind his tone. At that moment Louis walked back into the room holding a box of Oreos and two cokes "still talking to your girlfriend?" Louis teased, crunching into a biscuit. Niall rolled his eyes "Louis, Liam is not my girlfriend" Niall said back.

"what?!" Liam yelled into the phone. Niall glared at Louis "sorry Liam wait a sec" Niall put up camera on his phone. "hey Louis try and look normal so I can take your picture" Niall teased. Louis scoffed and put the biscuits down, with the sun setting behind him Niall internally cured. Looked like a fucking model. Niall snapped the picture "I hope your phone doesn't break because of this hotness" Louis laughed back and gulped down his coke.

Niall sent the picture to Liam and waited a few seconds "is that Louis? I thought he'd look weirder" Liam said. Niall burst out laughing, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Louis gave him a look, that said tell me later. Niall waved him off "well I have to go Liam" Niall said, sadly. "yeah we're going to shag!" Louis screamed. Niall stared at him wide eyed, the tips of his ears heating up along with his cheeks. "I'm going to ignore what I heard, cya Ni. Love ya mate" Liam said.

"love you too, cya" Niall said and hung up, putting his phone back on charge. He looked back up to be met with Louis gaze. "uh yeah?" he asked, reaching over for an Oreo. "did you just say I love you to Liam?" Louis asked. Niall nodded "me and all my mates say it why?" Niall asked, biting into the goodness that was an Oreo. Last time he'd had these he and Harry had filled Liam's bed with them. They saved a box for themselves, and cried of laughter when Liam woke up. He was covered in biscuits and said 'there's Oreo in inappropriate places' making Harry and Niall laugh more.

Liam threaded to get them back but he had yet to do it. "no reason" Louis shrugged. After eating their share both lads got ready for bed, after bidding goodnight to their dads. Louis climbed into bed, wearing red briefs. Niall went to turn off the light, unlike Louis he was wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt. As he flicked the light off Niall thought he heard a noise but shrugged it off and climbed into his own bed. "night Lou" Niall yawned, realizing he'd given the lad a nickname.

Louis chuckled "night Ni" he sleepily replied. All of a sudden both of the boys heard a loud crash and the lights flickered off outside the cabin. Niall just rolled over trying to ignore the total darkness. Louis tossed and turned, as he tried to sleep. But darkness was one thing Louis didn't like. "Niall" he whispered, through the black. Niall sat up slightly rubbing his eyes "yeah Lou?" he replied. Louis fiddled with his blankets "uhh I'm kinda afraid of the dark" Louis mumbled, just loud enough for the blonde boy to hear. Nialls eyes widened, Louis was scared of such a simple thing?

"are you okay?" Niall asked, trying to see even the outline of his newly found crush. Louis pushed his blankets away from his body and climbed out of the bed. "Louis?" Niall whispered yelled. Louis stumbled across the room, his arms flaying around to feel for nialls bed. As his knee hit the frame he swore under his breath and climbed onto nialls bed. "Louis if your not on my bed, I think I'm going to be murdered" Niall said, his voice wavering. Louis laughed dryly "no it's me, I can't sleep alone in the dark. Sorry it's just been this way since I was little" he stuttered.

Niall felt his cheeks heat up, he was glad it was so dark. "can I stay here?" Louis asked Niall. Niall lifted up the covers and let the boy, he'd known for a few hours climb under with him. "geez your freezing!" Louis stated, as his arm brushed nialls. Niall pulled the covers up "yeah, I get cold at night" he shrugged. "we'll have to fix that then" Louis said, wrapped his arms around Niall. "mmm your so warm, are you sure your not a heater?" Niall asked, snuggling into Louis warm chest.

"im pretty sure I'm just Louis, night Niall" Louis laughed, leaning back against the pillow. "night Lou" Niall muttered, leaning back. As morning came Niall and Louis dads turned the power back on and went to wake up their sons. "do you think the plan worked?" nialls dad asked mark. Mark just smiled and opened the two boys door, "have a look" mark grinned, pushing the door further open. Bobby walked in and looked at his son. Niall was wrapped up in Louis arms, his face tightly pulled against the doncaster boys chest. "time to get up!" mark yelled.

Both boys jumped up from the bed, Niall groaned. He looked over at Louis, a blush covered his pale cheeks. They slept in the same bed last night, "morning Ni" Louis said cheerily, flipping the covers away from their tired bodies. Niall looked up to meet his ice blue eyes and beamed "morning Lou's, dad, mark" Niall said glancing his fathers and marks way. They nodded and left the two boys to change, "thanks for last night" Louis said, pulling on a grey t-shirt. "no problem" Niall replied.

~*~

Six weeks later.

Niall woke up extra early and jumped out of his bed, pulling on clothes as he dashed for the front door of the house. He didn't want to go home, he loved being around Louis and his father. This had defiantly been the best summer Holidays ever except for the fact Nialls feelings had gone beyond a crush, he believed he loved Louis. Slipping on his white converse Niall ran out of the house and down the many steps. His feet left a trail in the dirt as he ran along down to the lake.

Niall waned to tell Louis how he felt, but he thought what would be the point? Louis lived in England and he'd been giving off mixed signals since they had met. Niall loved that about him but it made hard to figure out if Louis was overly friendly or actually liked Niall. The thought made him giddy. Niall sat down on the dock, letting his shoe clad feet hang above the clear lake water. Everything he and Louis had done these holidays had been amazing. They'd gone swimming in the lake, had a campfire every night, gone walking, found a cave and made it their special place.

Niall didn't want to just leave this all behind, he didn't want to leave Louis behind. This was no simple summer crush. Niall had never felt this way before, never felt his heart pick up just at the sight of a person. The blood rush to his cheeks when they winked, make them stutter with one compliment. Niall wasn't stupid he knew he loved Louis, he knew he wouldn't get over him. There was no one like Louis, no one as fun, no one as friendly, no so alike Niall himself. A stray tear rolled down nialls cheek, dripping off his chin to land in the lake.

He'd miss the whole place, the cabin, the dock even the stupid curfew at night time. This place almost felt like home, well where ever Louis was felt like home. Nialls head turned as he heard heavy footsteps making there way down the dock. He trailed his eyes up to land on his dad. "hey dad" Niall smiled weakly. He was aware of how early it was, the sun was just rising over the lake. Giving it a golden and pink glow, it was the best time of the day for Niall. Louis on the over hand, loved midnight, when he could see every star clearly in the night sky. He and Niall and slept under he stars that night, it was both of the boys favorite days.

Niall internally laughed at the memory of Louis trying to count the stars, or renaming them. Nialls dad walked over to Niall and sat down next to his son, resting a hand on his broad shoulder. When the last few days here had stared to fade nialls dad had seen his sons mood sadden. Bobby knew Niall had liked Louis from the moment he'd seen the boy in the kitchen, but as far as he knew they hadn't actually gone further. "dad I think I love him" Niall mumbled, his eyes locking onto his dads. Niall didn't want to say it, but he had to tell someone it was crushing him.

Nialls dad smiled softly "are you sure?" he asked, he'd gone through summer crushes too. Niall licked his dry lips and gazed out over the lake. "he makes me happy like no one else, when he looks at me I blush instantly, he makes me feel so loved dad..." Niall trailed off a few tears sliding down his cheeks. Nialls dad sighed, so it was love he thought. "have you told him how you feel?" nialls dad asked, removing his hand from nialls shoulder to rest it his lap. Niall shook his head "I don't want to ruin our friendship, besides he straight" Niall sighed. Even If he was gay he wouldn't like me anyway, Niall thought sadly to himself.

Nialls dad looked out over the lake to where nialls gaze rested. "well mark and I have a feeling he likes you too" nialls dad replied, getting up. "how do you know?" Niall mumbled, a fresh set of tears making there way down his cheeks. Nialls dad leant down and wiped them away. "we call it a gut feeling" he chuckled. Niall rolled his eyes "dad I don't want to be that friend Louis made in the summer" Niall said, getting up. Nialls dad furrowed his eyebrows "oh I doubt Louis would ever think of you like that, it may have only been 6 weeks but I can tell he won't be forgetting you anytime soon" he smiled honestly.

Nialls mood lifted slightly, he hoped his father was right. "how can I find out if he likes me?" Niall asked, joining his dad in walking back down the dock. "ask him" he simply replied. Niall kept his mouth shut as they made their way back up to the cabin and into the heated air. Nialls dad went about grabbing their luggage and taking it down to the taxi, for Paul. Mark walked into the hall, cup of coffee in hand. "there you are Niall, Louis is looking for you" he smiled, sipping the black liquid. "thanks" Niall smiled and walked off down the hall. "he loves him" nialls dad said to mark, grinning at the other man.

Mark sighed contently "I have a feeling Louis feels exactly the same" he beamed, walking back into the kitchen. "lets hope so" nialls dad replied. Niall walked down the hall, it seemed like only yesterday he was hoping Louis wasn't going to be a nutter. And now he'd fallen for the perfect lad and was leaving. Niall pushed open the bedroom door, his gaze landed on Louis who was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He jumped up as niall shut the door. "I thought you'd left already" Louis said, panic in his voice. He'd woken up to find Niall gone, it nearly broke him.

Niall walked over and sat on his own bed across from Louis, he shook his head. "nah just went for a walk" Niall replied. Louis looked up, straight into nialls eyes. "I can't believe it's been 6 weeks already, feels like yesterday doesn't it?" Louis asked. Niall nodded "yeah it does" he replied weakly. Niall fiddled with his fingers "Louis you don't think of me as that summer friend do you?" Niall asked. Louis mouth dropped open, he never thought of Niall in such away. Louis got up and walked over to nialls bed, sitting down next to him, so their legs brushed.

"Niall I would never think of you in that way ever, you mean a lot to me" Louis said, moving his hand to rest on nialls knee. Niall blushed at the gesture, sparks shooting up and down his leg. "thank you" he smiled up at Louis. Louis nodded and returned the smile, should he tell Niall? It'd been in the 3rd week here Louis had realized he liked Niall, in more than a friendly way. Louis didn't want anything left between them, since he never felt like this and he wasn't sure how Niall felt. He went to ask but Niall opened his mouth to speak. "Louis do you like me?" Niall asked hesitantly.

Louis tilted his head to the side "of course I like you" he replied. Niall shook his head "no, I mean like like" he blushed. Louis felt the heat rush to his cheeks, he slowly nodded. He moved his hand from nialls knee to his chin. His other hand rested on nialls waist spinning him around so they faced each other. "Niall I've liked you since the 3rd week here" Louis admitted. Louis had dreamed of this moment sine he'd realized he liked the irish boy. Niall smiled "really? I've liked you since the moment I saw you" he said sheepishly. Louis chuckled and leant forward, so his lips nearly brushed nialls.

Their noses slightly brushed "Louis I don't think we should do this. You won't see me after this" Niall said, his eyes fluttering closed. "Niall I thought you'd be mine just for the summer, but I don't think I could live with myself if I just let you go" louis mumbled closing his own eyes. Louis moved forward, his lips lightly touching nialls. Niall imagined the sun light hitting the lake, because this moment was as beautiful if not more. No one moved to deepen the kiss. Niall moved his lips back softly, enjoying the bliss he felt throughout his whole body.

Louis pulled back, opening his eyes to stare into pools of blue. "your more than a summer crush Niall, I think I love you" Louis smiled. Niall flushed and pecked Louis lips "I love you" he replied. Louis moved his hands down to holds nialls "don't forget me Niall, we will see each other again I promise" Louis said, tears gathering behind his eyes. Niall gripped his hands tightly "I couldn't never forget you, promise to write and call" Niall smiled, a tear dripping down his soft cheek. "I promise" Louis smiled softly.

Louis leant forward and kissed the tear away "goodbye Niall" Louis said, bitting his lip to keep the tears back. Niall stood up, slinging his guilt over his shoulder "goodbye Lou" he said shakily, walking out of the room and down the hall towards the door.

~*~

One year later.

Niall climbed out of his car, grabbing his duffel bag. He was back in Sunbury, the cabin grounds still looked the same. Niall had officially finished high school and was living up in London, since he was 18 turning 19. At the end of the summer he was to go to University in the city, getting a degree in sound engineering and song writing. He'd decided to come back to see the cabin where he'd met Louis a year ago. He wasn't sure why, but louis letters and phone calls had stopped over nine months ago.

Niall felt betrayed and that his promise was broken, but still he thought coming to the cabin one last time before he started his life would be a good idea. Niall walked down the familiar dirt path and up the cabin steps. He'd told the lads about the cabin once he'd gotten back, they only seemed interested in louis. Niall told them they hadn't said wether they were dating or not, just that they had kissed and shared the same feelings. Until Louis stopped everything, for unknown reasons. Niall at first couldn't believe it, but after three weeks he gave up.

Niall realized maybe he was just a summer love after all. Niall climbed the cabin steps and pushed the wooden door open, it was in need of a paint still. Liam had been very mad when Niall told him Louis was no longer writing to him. He tried to make Niall feel better but Liam wasn't Louis. No one seemed to understand that, no even his own dad. Niall told everyone he was fine and just went about school, passing his grades and looking for a uni. The cabin was warm inside making Niall shed from his blue hoodie leaving him in black jeans and a red t-shirt. He slipped off his white vans and left his bag at the door.

Looking around the cabin Niall noticed it was the same except for the wall which was covered in photos of guests. Niall ran a finger over the brown frame that contained a picture of him and Louis sitting on a log by the campfire. In fact the picture was his phone screensaver. He didn't have the heart to delete it, no matter how much louis had hurt him. Niall sighed and walked down the hall towards the room he and Louis had shared, except this time Niall had the cabin to himself. He felt he might sleep in the same bed though. His feet dragged along the carpet until he rested in front of the bedroom door, slowly he pushed it open.

At first he noticed a piece of paper sitting on Louis bed, under the window. Niall sighed, running a hand through his quiffed hair. He walked over to the paper, picking it up he unfolded it and read the messy writing.

"Dear Niall,

I want to say sorry for everything. For breaking our promise, for leaving you alone, for making you feel unwanted. Niall I still love you and I swear I never stopped, but nine months ago today my father was in an accident that left him in a coma. I had to move in with my mother, and get a job to help pay for all of the hospital bills. As time went by things got worse and worse and I found myself unhappy and sitting alone in my room. He didn't die, he did wake up. And the first thing he told me to do was to see you, to not lose the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Once he'd said it I'd realized, I'd probably lost you. I felt like an idiot, so when summer came around I drove down here. I came to the cabin and wrote this note, hoping that you could forgive me. I didn't mean to make you feel like a summer love, because Niall you weren't. If anything you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I guess what I'm asking is please be my boyfriend, also once your done ill be done at the dock waiting.

Love Louis. Xxo"

Niall let the paper fall to the floor as he ran out of the room and down the hall. Yanking his shoes on Niall sprinted down the steps towards the dock. As he approached he saw the back of a person, blue shirt and white jeans, he'd be 20 now Niall thought. Louis turned around as the dock started to shake slightly. "Niall!" he called out, the golden haired man running towards him. Tears filled up in Louis eyes, he opened his arms. Niall bite his lip and jumped willingly into Louis arms, connecting their lips.

The kiss was slightly rough, but full of passion gathered up over a year. Louis was first to pull away his mouth resting against nialls "I'm so sorry Niall, I love you so much" he muttered, pecking nialls lips again, and again. Niall sighed running and hand through Louis soft locks "I forgive you and yes I want to be your boyfriend" he smiled. Louis wrapped his arms around nialls waist and kissed his neck gently. "I've never been so happy before in my life, I didn't think you'd come" Louis breathed against nialls pale skin.

Niall gripped Louis tighter, moaning in the back of his throat. "I had to come, just to see if you'd be here" Niall said. Louis pulled his lips away from nialls neck and cupped his face, pecking his lips. "I've missed you so much, it felt like my heart left my body when you went away" Louis said, blushing slightly. Niall chuckled "I'm never leaving you again" Niall replied. Louis stepped back and wound and arm around nialls slim waist "I promise to be the best boyfriend ever, also I moved to London" Louis grinned.

"so did I, I'm going to uni down the road" Niall beamed. Louis laughed "I know I rang your dad, your my roommate!" Louis grinned. Nialls mouth dropped open "well I think when we get back well have to break the flat in" Niall said cheerily. Louis pecked his head "cheeky, come on I have a lot of time to make up for" Louis said pulling Niall along. "where are we going Louis?" Niall asked. "I made you dinner love" Louis beamed, running up the steps with Niall trailing behind.

Niall froze "Seriously?" he asked with wide eyes. Louis laughed "no way, I got can soup and fresh bread". Niall sighed "it's the thought that counts" he laughed. Louis grinned and started to walk again with Niall at his side. "just so you know where only staying here for a week, we have to get back to London since I have uni" Louis smiled. Niall simply rolled his eyes "as long as your there I don't care" he replied.

~*~

Three years later.

"Niall will you marry me?" Louis asked, bent down on one knee. Niall laughed and pushed Louis over in the bed. "you already asked me a year ago! I said yes, remember were on our honeymoon now?" Niall grinned. Louis rolled back over to hover over Niall "yeah, but your so good I thought I had to ask again Mr.Tomlinson" Louis winked, leaning down to kiss Niall. Niall kissed him back, smiling against Louis soft lips. "best wedding ever" Louis mumbled.

He rolled off Niall and sat up, Niall leant against Louis, resting his head on his husbands shoulder. "you looked so hot in that suit" Niall sighed, running a finger down Louis chest. Louis shivered "I think you looked better with it off" he whispered into nialls ear, his teeth grazing the lobe. "I'd have to agree there" niall huskily replied. "can you believe we met five years ago and now were married?" louis asked, running a hand through nialls short hair. Niall hummed "if you'd asked me five years ago, um no" he replied with a snort.

Louis punched him lightly on the shoulder "I've never been so grateful of my dad to make me go on holiday with him" Niall muttered. "me too" Louis added. Louis intwined his fingers with nialls "you know I'm so glad you are mine, and I'm yours" Louis grinned. Niall blushed "and nothing will ever change that" he smiled, leaning up to peck Louis nose. Who would have thought six weeks could bring two people so close? Even if it was suppose to be just for the summer.


End file.
